Toxic
Toxic, en español Tóxico, es una canción que la versión original le pertenece a Britney Spears, de su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado In the Zone. Britney/Brittany Fue presentada en el episodio Britney/Brittany, hacia el final del mismo, fue cantada por Will Schuester y New Directions. 100 Fue Re-editada para el episodio 100, como celebración de los 100 episodios de la serie, fue cantada por The Unholy Trinity Contexto de la canción Britney/Brittany Will decide participar en la presentación para molestar a Sue y aumentar sus posibilidades de un romance con Emma después de que ella comienza a salir con Carl. New Drections y Will cantaron este en la asamblea escolar. La presentación, alentada por el resto de la escuela, es interrumpida por Sue que tira de la alarma de incendio, alegando que la asamblea se había convertido en un "Descontrol sexual de Britney Spears". La totalidad de los estudiantes se escapa el gimnasio con miedo a causa de la alarma. 100 Brittany está en el proceso de contarle a Santana cómo es su vida en MIT . Ella le dice a su ex novia como la mantienen ocupada respondiendo cálculos difíciles la mayoría del tiempo, y que no tiene casi nada de tiempo libre. Para hacer Brittany se divirtiera, Santana sugiere reunir su amistad con Quinn. Así, el trío canta Toxic. En la presentación empiezan a bailar en sus viejos uniformes de porristas que llevaban en la escuela secundaria. Durante la presentacón se muestra una fantasía con ellas bailando en el auditorio con un elaborado escenario y vistiendo trajes exóticos. El nuevo novio de Quinn, Biff apenas presta atención a la actuación, mostrando su naturaleza. Letra de la Version del Episodio Britney/Brittany Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany: Baby can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany y Rachel: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Will con Quinn (Will en la version del episodio): Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Oh do you feel me now Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Na na na) And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Will: Oh,oh) Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Brittany, Rachel, y Will: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, AH! Will con Quinn: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh can you feel me now Chicos de New Directions (Chicas de New Directions): Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) (Will: Oh!) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con New Directions: You're toxic I'm slipping under Rachel y Santana con New Directions (Will): With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Na, na, na) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) Rachel con New Directions (Will): And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Oh no oh!) (Santana: He-e-e-ey) 'Chicos de New Directions:' Tun, tun, turuluturilin Santana con New Directions (Chicas de New Direction): (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) Don't you know that you're toxic Rachel con New Directions (Santana): With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (On a ride) Tina con New Directions: You're toxic Santana con Tina y New Directions: I'm slipping under! Rachel con New Directions (Chicos de New Directions): With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you (Tun, tun, turuluturilin) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: 'Cause I know that you're toxic Will (Santana): Na, na, na, na (He-e-e-ey) Rachel con New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana y Rachel con New Directions: I'm addicted to you (Rachel: Don't you) know that you're toxic Brittany y Will con New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now (Santana:'I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now I think I'm ready now ('Quinn:'I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your loving now 'Brittany: I think I'm ready Quinn: I think I'm ready now! Letra de la Versión del Episodio 100 The Unholy Trinity: Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah Quinn: Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm fallin' Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it Quinn con Santana y Brittany: Too high can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round Do you feel me now Santana con Quinn y Brittany: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Santana y Brittany: Under) (Quinn:'''With a taste) of the poison paradise '''Brittany con Quinn y Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic The Unholy Trinity Ah-ah-ah-ah Santana: It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me Quinn con Santana y Brittany: Too high can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me now Santana con Quinn y Brittany: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Santana y Brittany: Under) (Quinn:'''With a taste) of the poison paradise '''Brittany con Quinn y Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany (Quinn y Santana): Don't you know that you're toxic (Ah-ah-ah-ah) The Unholy Trinity Oh, o-oh, ah-ah-ah Oh, o-oh, ah-ah-ah Quinn con Brittany (y Santana): With a taste of your lips (I'm on a ride) (You're toxic, I'm slipping) (Santana y Brittany: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (Santana: Oh-oh-oh-oh) Brittany con Quinn (y Santana): I'm addicted to (you) Don't you (know that you're) (Brittany y Santana: Toxic) Quinn con Brittany (y Santana): (Quinn: With a taste) of your lips I'm on a (ride) You're toxic (I'm slipping) (Santana: under) (Brittany: Toxic) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany con Quinn (y Santana): (I'm addicted to you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) Quinn y Brittany (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Quinn (Santana): I think I'm ready now (Ooh) Quinn y Brittany (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now The Unholy Trinity Ah-ah-ah-ah Galería 1979610_603696799721131_968664191_n.png|Presentándose en el salón de coro. 1932599 710952355618179 713296905 o.jpg|Presentándose en el escenario. 1969389 607238559366955 2006075232 n.jpg|Quinn, Santana y Brittany con su uniforme de nuevo. 156915 455775654522536 1386877100 n.jpg|Santana es Toxic. 1669762_711508855562529_1568715352_o.jpg 1412473_711505625562852_3985698_o.jpg Unholy Trinity Toxic.jpg glee-toxic.png Glee-Toxic_(1).gif Toxic.jpg Curiosidades Britney/Brittany * Este es el tercer número de grupo en el show con todos vistiendo trajes blancos y negros; el primero es Keep Holding On, la segunda es Hello, Goodbye, el cuarto es One of Us, el quinto es Fix You, y el sexto siendo This Is The New Year. * Este es el primer solo de Brittany en un numero grupal 100 * Fue escogida por los fans para volverse a presentar por la celebración del capitulo 100. *Sería la tercera canción interpretada por The Unholy Trinity (Quinn, Santana y Brittany). *Primera canción de Britney Spears que no es interpretada en un episodio tributo. *En su primer semana en el canal oficial de Glee en Youtube, superó el millón de visitas. *Quinn hace una seña simulando que está rezando en una parte de la canción, como lo hizo en la primer canción que cantó The Unholy Trinity en Showmance, I Say A Little Prayer. *Es la quinta vez que se ve a alguien usando el celular para hablar con alguien durante un performance. **Kurt hablando con Blaine durante Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer. **Kurt durante Only The Good Die Young **Kurt hablando con Chandler en So Emotional. **Artie durante You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'. **Biff en Toxic Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney/Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones del episodio 100 Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada